Gratitude
by MurasakiYasu
Summary: All he did was return a shoe, but Naruto's gratitude was something Sasuke was altogether unprepared to experience. NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer:** All recognisable characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, no copyright infringment is intended. I do not profit in any way.

**Summary:** All he did was return a shoe, but Naruto's gratitude was something Sasuke was altogether unprepared to experience.

**A/N:** Just a super short little one shot.

_'Based on a true story.'_

* * *

**Gratitude**

Sasuke sucked in a breath as he managed to elbow his way out of the crushing crowd to stand with the more subdued people at the back of the concert hall. The air was hot, heavy and sweaty as it vibrated with the deafening strumming of an electric guitar midway through a solo. A sharp laugh sounded in his ear and Sasuke felt a bare arm being slung around his neck as his friend caught up with him.

"Can't handle a bit of moshing, eh Sasuke?" Suigetsu shouted in his ear.

Sasuke didn't answer. There was some truth in what Suigetsu said but Sasuke wouldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Sasuke had never been to a gig before tonight and he had had no idea they were such a violent affair. He had been pushed, shoved, punched and kicked for no apparent reason and had found out what it was like not to be able to breathe because of the sheer mass of bodies surging towards the stage. His feet had been stamped on far to many times to register and there had been several moments when they were not even touching the floor!

Then some people near them had started going crazy and Sasuke had thought a fight had broken out. The crowd had parted and the band were egging them on. Then the song had begun to speed up and people were running in a frenzied circle on the empty part of the floor crashing headlong into each other and bouncing off of strangers. It was like some mad tribal dance for savages. And then Suigetsu had pushed Sasuke forward and he'd stumbled into the path of a large and very hairy rampaging man who had knocked him right off his feet. Luckily several hands had grabbed hold of him and roughly hauled him up.

All in all tonight was proving to be a learning experience that Sasuke had no doubt would leave him battered and bruised and possibly with damaged hearing.

When Suigetsu shouted that he was going to get another drink Sasuke nearly followed him until he realised how many people his friend was planning to wade through. He seemed to have arrived in a less crowded part of the hall near the back and in line with the stage. Everyone seemed to be crowded either near the beer or the band so this area seemed safest. Sasuke made his way to the edge of the main crowd and craned his neck so that he could see the band again.

Someone nudged into him and he nearly tripped over something on the floor. Looking down he saw a stray trainer. He glanced around for its owner in time to see a tanned boy stumble out of the 'moshing' people nearby. His blond hair stuck up at odd angles, he wore far too many glow sticks around his wrists and he was covered in various colours of UV paint. Sasuke looked down at his feet and sure enough the boy was only wearing one shoe. He took a moment to regain his gearings before looking around for his shoe. Sasuke watched as the boy began to wander off in the wrong direction.

Sasuke had never been one for playing the good guy and was quite tempted to just ignore the whole situation but something that might have been his conscious wouldn't let him. Sighing heavily Sasuke picked up the shoe and hurried after him. Catching up with the glowing boy he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Here," said Sasuke, shoving the shoe towards him.

The boy gaped at him his bright blue eyes lit by the roaming stage lights; his pupils were slightly dilated. "How did you know it was mine?" he asked loudly over the music, whilst shoving the shoe back on his bare foot; he had somehow managed to lose a sock too.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, you're only wearing one shoe."

"Oh yeah! Thanks, you're my total hero!"

What came next shocked Sasuke so completely that he froze to the spot. The boy threw himself in Sasuke's direction, wrapping his arms around his neck and before Sasuke could think to resist warm lips quickly pressed against his cheek. Sasuke felt his face heat up and imagined he heard the boy chuckle as he tightened his hold. Sasuke didn't make any move to remove himself from the embrace as a path of kisses was placed along his jaw. He didn't seem able to will his body back into motion and gulped when those incredibly blue eyes fixed on his once more. Hands settled themselves on Sasuke's face and the boy leant in to place a more sensuous kiss on his lips.

The heated touch of the strangers lips finally roused a response from Sasuke. He would like to have said he pulled away and put an end to the surreal affair but that would be lying. Something about the atmosphere in the concert hall seemed to make this situation less embaressing than it should have been. Perhaps it was the fact that even though there were hundreds of people who could have easily turned to stare at them, nobody was interested. The air was heavy and the music drowned out any suggestion of conversation and all intelligent thought. Not one person spared them a glance as Sasuke returned the kiss accepting and encouraging the boys advances. Sasuke's head was spinning and he felt unusually elated. All inhibitions were lost as unfamiliar hands left his face and trailed down his chest, grazing his abdomen before finally settling at the small of his back. As the blond tilted his head to deepen the kiss a moan escaped Sasuke that can't have been heard but may have been felt. Sasuke tasted alcohol on the boys tongue as it slipped past his own and he found it strangely erotic. He threaded his fingers into the messy locks whilst the other hand gripped the boys muscular shoulder.

Sasuke felt the wandering hands moving from his behind to his front and realised with a shock that the stranger was patting him down. Nimble fingers dipped into his front pocket and removed his phone. Sasuke instinctively moved his hand from the boys shoulder to grip the wrist of his theiving hand whilst his other pressed warningly into the boys neck. He was mildly surprised when the stranger grinned at his actions. One hand raised to entwine with the fingers at his neck and the other flipped his phone open. Sasuke watched in surprise as the boy typed something into his phone before flipping it shut. Sasuke kept hold of his wrist as the boy slipped the phone into his back pocket, taking advantage of the situation to knead Sasuke's behind.

Leaning forward again the boy brushed Sasuke's hair away from his ear and nibbled gently on the lobe. "Call me," he whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the thundering music.

Sasuke watched in shocked silence as the mysterious stranger pushed his way back into the jumping crowd.

* * *

**A/N: **I may add a second chapter but that's really undecided at the moment. Please tell me you thoughts!

-Yasu


End file.
